Sin Miedo
by lizzy.lizz
Summary: Bella una chica que ha sufrido desilucion tras desilucion, conoce a edward y se ven obligados a pasar tiempo juntos, dejara Bella sus miedos y se permitira volver a enamorarse.


_Ahhhh una nueva idea, no estoy muy segura de cómo resultara, lo que si se es que este será un one shop, solo este capítulo…. La historia comienza con un párrafo que me gusta muchísimo de la canción de Shakira: lo hecho echo esta._

_La historia está narrada por bella…_

_Y sobre todas las cosas quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de S. Meyer… si tuviera mi Edward seria solo para mi, egoísta… lo se_

_Por otro lado la historia es mia, y va dedicada a una niña muy simpática, que me ha alegrado estos días… mil gracias por las fotos que nos hacen desvelarnos… o querer ir a dormir para soñar con nuestro bello ángel, Edward Cullen. _

_Este fic esta dedicado a Philana._

_Un abrazo! Espero te guste…._

_Y a las chicas que me leen, mil gracias por leerme =) nos vemos en los otros fic =)_

_Saludos lizzy_

* * *

_En Materia de hombres soy toda una experta en cometer los mismos errores._

¿Realmente quien me manda a comportarme de esa manera? después de tantas veces, ustedes pensaran que ya debería estar acostumbrada o mínimo, conocer de que se trata y estar preparada para el desenlace.

Pero no, siempre la misma historia y siempre el mismo final.

Pero que le vamos a hacer, esta es mi historia, y no puedo seguir esperando que llegue mi príncipe ¿morado? Y mucho menos salir a buscarlo.

Ustedes dirán porque mi príncipe morado, bueno la verdad es que han pasado "algunos príncipes" por mi vida… así que ya no me van quedando muchos colores para nombrarlos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero siempre me ha gustado que me dijeran Bella. Viví en Arizona hasta los 17 años, cuando mi madre se volvió a casar decidí que era hora de volver con mi Padre, bueno no es que no lo viera, simplemente pasaba solo los veranos en su compañía, pero ahora había decidido hacer permanente mi residencia ahí.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que mi vida cambiaria, no le hubiese creído, pero si me hubiese dicho que cambiaria de esta manera, hubiera intentado huir cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Vivir con mi padre, era sinónimo de vivir sola, claro con algunas normas, pero nada que me hubiese costado trabajar. Lo único malo de vivir con él, era el pueblo, el vivía en una Localidad llamada Fork, donde la mayoría de los días del año estaba nublado o con lluvia, y claro ¡amo la lluvia! (nótese mi sarcasmo) así que en otras palabras por amor a mi madre me exilie a un pueblo, que puedo considerar mi infierno personal.

Y eso en muchos sentidos, llegue y era la novedad, nunca me había gustado llamar la atención, y aquí pareciera que todos mis defectos: tener dos pies izquierdos, sonrojarme con suma facilidad y la extrema timidez, eran completamente atractivos.

Y eso me trajo no solo problemas con los chicos, sino mas bien con las chicas.

La primera en estar cerca de mi fue Jessica, moría de envidia cada vez que Mike, se acercaba a hablar, y no niego que me gustaba conversar con él, era un chico que si bien tenía cara de niño pequeño, era atractivo y me sentía muy alagada de que él quisiera salir conmigo.

A los pocos meses de mi llegada estaba saliendo con Mike, teníamos una relación semi-formal, era una chico muy amable, muy simpático, tierno y que siempre estaba ahí para mí, pero había algo extraño, si bien me gustaba su compañía no me sentía enamorada de él y no sabía cómo decirle.

Un día como cualquier otro, Mike iba camino a casa, tomado de mi mano, llevábamos 4 meses saliendo, pero yo ya no podía seguir con esto, no estaba enamorada, y que haría, ocultárselo y seguir con esta farsa y lastimarlo más, o aclarar lo que sucede y ver si al menos podíamos ser amigos.

Cuando llegamos al portal de mi casa, mi padre no estaba, Mike me dijo si podía pasar a casa, no le vi el problema, además lo que necesitaba hablar era algo que prefería no hacerlo delante de otras personas.

Nunca me espere la reacción de él, por lo general el era callado, pero comenzó a gritar, entre todas las cosas que me grito, fue que el no llevaba saliendo conmigo solamente para que después yo le dijera, lo siento no estoy enamorada de ti.

Su rostro estaba realmente molesto, no había mejor manera de explicar, sus ojos que normalmente eran azules, de ahí es donde decía que el era mi príncipe azul, estaba oscuros, y de un momento a otro no me di cuenta lo que pretendía, me tomo fuertemente de los brazos y poso sus labios sobre los míos de una manera violenta sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, y me asuste, que es lo que pretendía, con todas las fuerzas que tenia, y de la manera más fuerte que pude levante mi pierna para dejarla en su parte intima, mando un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo, aproveche para alejarme de el, abrir la puerta de la calle y echarlo de mi casa y por si no le había quedado claro, gritarle que lo nuestro terminaba.

Entre a mi casa, luego de asegurarme que la puerta estaba bien cerrada me dirigí a mi pieza y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de una manera furiosa por mi piel, mi cara, mis labios, mientras en mi cabeza se repetía la misma pregunta ¿Por qué a mi?

Ese fue mi primer noviazgo, mi primer error, y el primer príncipe azul, que no resulto ser más que un sapo.

Meses después no quería que nadie se volviera a acercar a mí, mi corazón estaba herido y mi confianza por los suelos, Mike comenzó a salir con Jessica y nunca hable ni el hablo del incidente de esa tarde.

Mi padre estaba muy preocupado por mí, así que decidió hacer una visita a los Black, y fue ahí donde me reencontré con mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Comenzamos a vernos más seguido, el fue mi sol en medio de la oscuridad de la relación de Mike. Estaba decidida a no volver a sentir nunca más algo así por nadie.

Pero hay veces que el con la mente decimos una cosa, pero nuestro corazón nos traiciona, y más si comenzamos a confundir nuestros sentimientos con alguien que es "nuestro mejor amigo"

Ese que siempre esta cuando lo necesitamos, el que nos escucho llorar largas noches, el que simplemente está ahí para cuando quieres una mano amiga, un abrazo, una palabra de consuelo o cometer alguna locura para olvidar tu estado de chica con el corazón afligido.

Mi gran amigo del que les hablo, no es nada más ni nada menos, mi amigo de infancia, con el que solía realizar pasteles de barro, con el cual pase cada verano, y con el que durante mi último año en Fork me hice inseparable. Su Nombre claro esta es Jacob, Jake Black

El era mi mecánico favorito, algo alocado, con el que las reglas estaban hechas para romperlas, por lo cual le propuse que arregláramos unas motos viejas para practicar adrenalina, y entre paseos en motos y saltos al acantilado, mi corazón comenzó a confundir los sentimientos y de un momento a otro mi vida quedo unida a la de él, me enamore profundamente, no me importo que él fuera un año menor que yo, ni que el me viera como su mejor amiga, yo simplemente soñaba con el todas las noches, sus ojos oscuros, su piel morena, su pelo largo, y nuestras incontables salidas.

Y como si todo fuera un cuento de hadas, y él fuera mi príncipe, al que tanto había esperado para comenzar una historia de amor inolvidable, se me declaro, durante la fogata en la playa, me pidió dar un paseo y me dijo lo mucho que me quería y lo feliz que sería si yo aceptara ser su novia.

Claro que acepte, la luna estaba en lo alto, el cielo que comúnmente estaba lleno de nubes, hoy estaba completamente despejado, las estrellas brillaban y el mar producía su propia sinfonía entre ola y ola, y en medio de este momento de armonía, y de tranquilidad y felicidad, jake junto sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos delicadamente, en una danza que era acompañada por el sonido de las olas.

Debía admitir que hubo momentos en que considere que una historia de amor, un cuento de hadas era imposible, pero no, yo tenía a mi príncipe, que me quería tanto como él a mí.

Los primeros meses fueron maravillosos, lejos quedo el recuerdo de Mike, lejos quedo todo lo malo que había pasado.

Ahora en este momento estaba junto a mi sol personal.

Pero como no todo siempre puede ser feliz, las cosas habían comenzado a complicarse entre Jake y yo, primero fue el que no tuviéramos el tiempo necesario para vernos, y luego el que no diéramos el "siguiente paso" en nuestra relación, Jake me decía que nos amábamos, que estábamos preparados para continuar nuestra vida juntos, que porque no le daba la "prueba de amor" y como yo me había negado, porque aun no me sentía preparada, el siempre me discutía que yo no lo amaba lo suficiente, pero que le diría, Jake, sabes no quiero dar ese paso, porque no me siento segura, porque quiero llegar virgen a mi matrimonio, y claro no te estoy tirando indirecta para que nos casemos, simplemente te digo lo que pienso, y eso es, que no quiero ahora, no me siento preparada, pero eso no hace que yo te quiera menos, al contrario, te quiero con todo mi corazón.

Habíamos estado peleados una semana, mi corazón estaba triste y más aun me sentía culpable de no tener la suficiente confianza con el para decirle lo importante que era el para mi, y que no por no estar con el de esa forma lo quería menos.

Con ánimos renovados decidí ir a visitarlo a su casa, su padre no estaba, pero si estaba el auto y la moto de Jake, quizás estaba en el garaje, arreglando algo, estaba caminando a hacia ese lugar cuando unos sonidos dentro de la casa, me hicieron detenerme.

No eran cualquier sonido, eran unos gemidos, pero estos no eran de dolor, sino todo lo contrario, eran gemidos de placer, hay adentro había una pareja que estaba haciendo el amor.

Quizás habían llegado las hermanas de Jacob a casa, una de ellas ya estaba casada, quien no dice que fuera ella…

De pronto ya no eran gemidos silenciosos eran gritos y junto con esos gritos habían palabras y claramente nombres nombrados…

Me dirigí corriendo a mi auto, no quería que alguien me viera llorar, no sabía como había conseguido llegar a mi casa en una pieza, y mucho menos como logre subir a mi cuarto sin que Charlie se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de estallar en un ataque de lagrimas, lo único que sabía eran las palabras que se repetían en mi cabeza. Oh oh leah--- y luego el nombre que nunca más quería escuchar--- OH Jacob, Oh Jake….

Lagrimas silenciosas recorrían mis mejillas, como fui tan estúpida, claro si no le daba lo que el quería, el tenia que buscarse a otra, o quizás fue mi culpa, yo debí haber cedido.

Pero una voz en mi cabeza, me decía lo contrario, simplemente se alegraba de no haber cedido, o simplemente hoy no quedaría nada de mí.

Ese día mi sueños de un príncipe murieron, como también el sueño de tener un final feliz.

Saque hoja y papel, pensaba escribir una larga carta para Jake, pero después decidí que lo mejor seria solo unas pocas palabras.

"_Jacob por favor no me busques, no me digas que no sabes porque me marcho, simplemente no quiero esto para mi vida…_

_Por si aun no te das cuenta cual es el motivo de mi partida, dale saludos a Leah…_

_Hasta nunca_

_Isabella"_

Segunda vez que rompen mi corazón, y ultima vez… nunca más volveré a sufrir por un hombre.

Saque algunos papeles de mi mesa de noche, hace unas semanas me había llegado cartas de aceptación y becas para universidades, pero ninguna comparada con la que ahora sostenía en mis manos, era una beca para estudiar en Italia, literatura. La universidad Vulturis había quedado maravillados con uno de mis escritos y querían que continuara mis estudios allá, me daban una beca de educación completa por los años que duraban mi carrera, solo tenía que presentarme allá dentro de dos días.

Y los últimos sucesos hicieron que mi decisión fuera una irrevocable.

Le comente a Charlie mi decisión, el solo siempre quería lo mejor para mi, y me apoyo en todo, me pregunto qué pasaría con Jake, y simplemente le pedí que no dijera nada, que yo tenía mis motivos y que él los sabría cuando fuera el momento, pero lo que si le pedía es que aunque viniera Jacob a preguntar dónde me había ido, el simplemente le contestara lejos, muy lejos.

Mi padre vio la pena en mis ojos y dijo que haría lo que le pedía, le entregue la nota para Jacob en un sobre, diciéndole que si venía a preguntar por mi se la entregara y partí rumbo a mi nueva vida.

Mi estadía en Italia fue hermosa, y reconfortante, me ayudo a curar mis heridas y a mi roto corazón, ya no estaba roto, ahora estaba llena de cicatrices, las cuales eran un constante recordatorio de porque no debía volver a enamorarme.

Ya no era la niña ingenua que confundía los sentimientos con algún gesto de parte de un compañero, o algún intento de coqueteo.

Tenía alrededor mío una muralla imposible de derribar… al menos eso pensaba yo.

Y esto nos lleva al día de hoy…

Estoy cursando mi último año de la universidad. Todos estaban contentos por mi rendimiento, mi padre como prometió nunca le dijo a Jacob donde me encontraba y también evitaba hablarme de él, el sabia lo mucho que yo le amaba, lo enamorada que estaba, y como él me engaño, luego de eso nunca más en nuestras conversaciones apareció él.

Yo había vuelto a sonreír, me encanta estar acá, y realizar mi trabajo. Además de cursar el último año de universidad trabajaba en unos de los periódicos mas leídos de Italia, mi profesor me había recomendado como reemplazo, cuando iba en tercer año y aun seguía ahí.

Mi único martirio era mi compañero de trabajo, mi compañero de clase, y por si fuera el colmo, mi compañero de habitación desde hoy.

Claro como paso eso, mi compañera de cuarto, una pequeña duende hiperactiva decidió hacer un viaje de intercambio, todo estaba bien hasta que me di cuenta de que mi compañero de cuarto seria él, cuando pregunte el porqué, solo me respondieron, Rose, quiso compartir cuarto con emmett y como Edward era su compañero, y es mi intercambio, a él le toca ocupar mi lugar.

Y aunque le dije que con su hermano, si es su hermano, nos llevábamos muy mal, simplemente no podíamos vernos sin pelear, ella no escucho razones y partió.

Edward llego dos horas más tarde, parecía incluso más molesto que yo, me saludo, pregunto cuál era su cuarto y se encerró ahí.

Todas las noches por un mes fue igual, salíamos juntos al trabajo, cada cual en su coche, nos devolvíamos a la misma hora a clases y luego llegábamos a casa y cada cual a su pieza, ni siquiera las comidas las teníamos juntas.

Nos dirigíamos lo justo y necesario.

El segundo mes fue peor, cada vez nos ignorábamos más. Por una parte estaba bien, porque a pesar de su frialdad mi corazón que se manda solo, cada vez que el aparecía frente a mí, mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y ya eran 4 los meses que habían pasado desde que Edward se viniera a mi departamento, Alice aun no volvia de su intercambio y rose y emmett no se separaban, con Edward decidimos intentar tener una convivencia mejor, y funciono, pero un día ocurrió lo inevitable.

Era una noche de tormenta, una noche que me asustaban demasiado, porque me acordaban el tiempo de Fork, sabía que no podría dormir, así que decidí pasar la noche viendo películas, no sé en qué momento me dormí, solo desperté porque sentí unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, que en vez de atemorizarme me calmaron, y una suave voz que me pedía que me calmara.

Al escuchar su voz todo quedo claro, era Edward, sentí mis mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando, entonces recordé el sueño, estaba en medio del bosque después de haber corrido por haber descubierto lo de Jake, y llegue a un hermoso claro, donde solo pude tirarme al pasto y gritar ¿Por qué a mi? Edward me confirmo lo que pensaba preguntándome porque preguntaba eso.

Yo quería confiar en él. Si bien los dos primeros meses habían sido difíciles, los dos que siguieron fueron mucho mejores, Edward era un gran chico, un poco cerrado y malhumorado, pero de un gran corazón, nunca hablábamos mucho de nuestra vida privada, pero por lo que sabía Edward era un chico que al igual que yo no quería enamorarse…

Pero cada vez que estaba ahí con él, simplemente se me olvidaban los motivos, y mi corazón latía rápido, me olvidaba hasta como respirar. Y mis ideas eran blancas con él en mi presencia.

Y otra vez mi corazón le gritaba a mi mente…

… _Para enamorarme no necesito tu consentimiento…_

Y con los brazos de Edward alrededor mío, intentando calmarme de una pesadilla que contaba lo ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, y que me marco de por vida, me di cuenta de una verdad absoluta…

Estaba completamente enamorada de Edward, completa e irracionalmente enamorada.

Me puse a llorar de pura frustración, porque mi corazón me jugaba estas cosas, porque no me dejaba ser feliz a mi manera, Edward se tenso con mi repentino ataque de llanto, levanto mi cabeza y comenzó a limpiar mis lágrimas, susurrándome palabras de ¿cariño? Para que dejara de llorar.

Su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, y sentí una enorme necesidad de besarlo, pero el se adelanto, estaba a escasos centímetros cuando susurro…

… _Dame solo un beso que dure más que una mentira…._

Mierda, había dicho lo anterior en voz alta. Ahora qué pensaría de mí… todas las ideas volvieron a irse, solo quedo la sensación de unos labios dulces en mi boca, un cosquilleo se sintió por todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien besar esos labios, mis manos volaron a su cabello mientras él me acercaba mas a él, su legua delineo mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, sería una tonta si no lo hiciera… el beso, era el mejor de mi vida sin duda. Me sentía en las nubes, no quería que esto nunca acabara, pero como todo ser humano, necesitaba respirar, y a falta de aire nos separamos.

Su frente descanso en mi frente y volvió a susurrar.

-tienes todo mi consentimiento para enamorarte de mi, ya que yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, desde el momento que te vi, no se quien te habrá hecho sufrir tanto, pero te prometo que yo no me moveré de tu lado-

Nuevamente junto sus labios con los míos, fundiéndonos en un beso lleno de amor.

Era una experta en equivocarme en los hombres, pero mi corazón era un experto en mandarse solo, y estaba enamorada de este hombre, sus labios sellaron sus promesas de amor con un beso, que esperaba que durara mucho más que una mentira.

* * *

_Bueno, no es el mejor, eso creo, no se que les pareció a ustedes…_

_Espero sus comentarios, no duden en decirme las cosas…_

_Un abrazoo_

_Nos leemos y espero sus comentarios…._

_Pasen por el botoncito verde y sabre que tal la historia =)_

_Saludos _

_Lizzy_


End file.
